Fallout 4 Ending Monologues
by DeusExfreak
Summary: I found Fallout 4's ending cutscenes underwhelming. What if there had been a more indepth monologue about the decision of the player character? That is why I am writing this. All four endings have been written, with male and female variants when necessary. Would love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!
1. Institute Ending

**The Institute Ending :**

I've lost Shaun all over again.

I close my eyes, I see my life before all of this. Before the bombs. Everything can change in an instant, and the future you plan for yourself shifts - whether or not you're ready. At some point, it happens to all of us.

This wasn't the world I wanted; but it was the one I found myself in. The Commonwealth, my home. Ripped apart, and put back together.

The world I knew had become a hellish quagmire. Food became a scarcity. Danger became an abundance. An early death became an expectation. And in its state of weakness and disorder, a thousand vultures had come to prey on the carcass of human civilization.

In The Institute was the Commonwealth's last vestige of safety and security, a haven where science and progress could thrive, where humanity could continue as it had, away from the horrors devouring the world above. Tucked away, underground. Just like I had been.

But this safety, this isolation, had become their own worst enemy. Ignorance and isolation spurred distrust and hatred; Both above ground, and below. And they became misunderstood, insulated from the world they once sought to uplift.

I see now why Father...why Shaun, picked me to lead these people. I have been to the surface. I understand their fears, their plights, their suspicions, their prejudices, and their grievances. I understand how they saw The Institute. How _I_ had seen The Institute.

Now, The Institute is stronger. We have an opportunity to start again. To bring ourselves back into the limelight. To operate openly. To make amends to broken bridges, to heal old wounds...and most of all, to assert the right to our own existence.

And I am to lead them through all of this.

That is, if I can...

I thought I...I hoped I could find my family. Cheat time. Make us whole again. The way we were. But now, I know. I know I can't go back. I know the world has changed. The road ahead will be hard. This time, I'm ready. Because I know, war...war never changes.


	2. Minutemen Ending (male)

**The Minutemen Ending :**

I can feel it all wash over me. The heat. The force. The radiation...the fear. It's the end of the world - all over again.

I close my eyes, I see my life before all of this. Before the bombs. Everything can change in an instant, and the future you plan for yourself shifts - whether or not you're ready. At some point, it happens to all of us. This wasn't the world I wanted; but it was the one I found myself in. The Commonwealth, my home. Ripped apart, and put back together.

The new world was flimsy and dissonant. Every village had become its own nation. Battlelines were drawn every mile.

Some took advantage of this chaos, this weakness. The raiders. The supermutatnts. And The Institute. They all saw human beings as their prey.

We had to join, or die.

The original Minutemen dedicated themselves to the idea of the infinite value of every human life, and the strength of ordinary people. To The Institute, people were just utilities and impediments, to be sacrificed at the altar of discovery and scientific progress. The two people I loved most had been casualties of their heartless crusade.

My wife. Murdered.

My son. Kidnapped and...transformed.

Transformed beyond repair.

When I first encountered Preston Garvey, we were surrounded. We were scared. And most people thought The Minutemen had been lost to history.

But that quickly changed.

Today, The Minutemen, and the ordinary people of the Commonwealth, have proven our strength. We've proven we can defeat any monster, regardless of their technological prowess. We took the fight to The Institute, cleansed the haunted underground with atomic fire.

And we took Shaun, my son, with them.

I thought I...I hoped I could find my family. Cheat time. Make us whole again. The way we were. But now, I know. I know I can't go back. I know the world has changed. The road ahead will be hard. This time, I'm ready. Because I know, war...war never changes.


	3. Minutemen Ending (female)

**The Minutemen Ending :**

I can feel it all wash over me. The heat. The force. The radiation...the fear. It's the end of the world - all over again.

I close my eyes, I see my life before all of this. Before the bombs. Everything can change in an instant, and the future you plan for yourself shifts - whether or not you're ready. At some point, it happens to all of us. This wasn't the world I wanted; but it was the one I found myself in. The Commonwealth, my home. Ripped apart, and put back together.

The new world was flimsy and dissonant. Every village had become its own nation. Battlelines were drawn every mile.

Some took advantage of this chaos, this weakness. The raiders. The supermutatnts. And The Institute. They all saw human beings as their prey.

We had to join, or die.

The original Minutemen dedicated themselves to the idea of the infinite value of every human life, and the strength of ordinary people. To The Institute, people were just utilities and impediments, to be sacrificed at the altar of discovery and scientific progress. The two people I loved most had been casualties of their heartless crusade.

My husband. Murdered.

My son. Kidnapped and...transformed.

Transformed beyond repair.

When I first encountered Preston Garvey, we were surrounded. We were scared. And most people thought The Minutemen had been lost to history.

But that quickly changed.

Today, The Minutemen, and the ordinary people of the Commonwealth, have proven our strength. We've proven we can defeat any monster, regardless of their technological prowess. We took the fight to The Institute, cleansed the haunted underground with atomic fire.

And we took Shaun, my son, with them.

I thought I...I hoped I could find my family. Cheat time. Make us whole again. The way we were. But now, I know. I know I can't go back. I know the world has changed. The road ahead will be hard. This time, I'm ready. Because I know, war...war never changes.


	4. Brotherhood of Steel Ending

**Brotherhood of Steel Ending** **:**

I can feel it all wash over me. The heat. The force. The radiation...the fear. It's the end of the world - all over again.

I close my eyes, I see my life before all of this. Before the bombs. Everything can change in an instant, and the future you plan for yourself shifts - whether or not you're ready. At some point, it happens to all of us. This wasn't the world I wanted; but it was the one I found myself in. The Commonwealth, my home. Ripped apart, and put back together.

Humanity's fatal flaw, both then and now, was to put progress before order. Everything I saw, everything I did, since I awoke from my slumber in Vault 111, was a reminder that mankind is its own worst enemy. The scope of human ambition is both our species' greatest strength, and its greatest weakness.

The things done in The Institute made a mockery of human dignity. They were infected with the sickness: a blind ambition and a ravenous hunger for advancement.

My son...he thought he was in control. He thought he was a leader. A visionary. But he had just become another one of their playthings, their experiments, their transformations...their monsters.

And now he's gone.

Now, it's up to the Brotherhood to bring order to the Commonwealth. To cauterize the wounds mankind brought on itself.

I thought I...I hoped I could find my family. Cheat time. Make us whole again. The way we were. But now, I know. I know I can't go back. I know the world has changed. The road ahead will be hard. This time, I'm ready. Because I know, war...war never changes.


	5. Railroad Ending (male)

**The Railroad Ending** **:**

I can feel it all wash over me. The heat. The force. The radiation...the fear. It's the end of the world - all over again.

I close my eyes, I see my life before all of this. Before the bombs. Everything can change in an instant, and the future you plan for yourself shifts - whether or not you're ready. At some point, it happens to all of us. This wasn't the world I wanted; but it was the one I found myself in. The Commonwealth, my home. Ripped apart, and put back together.

Starring at desolation and desperation, it's easy to draw battlelines, to find an 'other' to mark for exploitation...or extermination. To alienate those who are identical to us in every way that matters.

If American history has taught us anything, it is how easy it is for even those who love freedom and justice to ignore the most heinous prejudice and oppression, right under their own noses.

The synths were humankind's creation, but that didn't make them our subjects. Such a simple reality was lost on so many. But not me...for I too was a father.

What Shaun never realized is that he was no less artificial than any synth. Kidnapped, shielded, molded into exactly what The Institute wanted, and staying that way until the end.

Now the synths are liberated. To take their place among mankind. To live safe and free.

But, like is so often the case...

...their freedom came at a steep and ugly price.

I thought I...I hoped I could find my family. Cheat time. Make us whole again. The way we were. But now, I know. I know I can't go back. I know the world has changed. The road ahead will be hard. This time, I'm ready. Because I know, war...war never changes.


	6. Railroad Ending (female)

**The Railroad Ending** **:**

I can feel it all wash over me. The heat. The force. The radiation...the fear. It's the end of the world - all over again.

I close my eyes, I see my life before all of this. Before the bombs. Everything can change in an instant, and the future you plan for yourself shifts - whether or not you're ready. At some point, it happens to all of us. This wasn't the world I wanted; but it was the one I found myself in. The Commonwealth, my home. Ripped apart, and put back together.

Starring at desolation and desperation, it's easy to draw battlelines, to find an 'other' to mark for exploitation...or extermination. To alienate those who are identical to us in every way that matters.

If American history has taught us anything, it is how easy it is for even those who love freedom and justice to ignore the most heinous prejudice and oppression, right under their own noses.

The synths were humankind's creation, but that didn't make them our subjects. Such a simple reality was lost on so many. But not me...because just like Shaun, I too was a parent.

What Shaun never realized is that he was no less artificial than any synth. Kidnapped, shielded, molded into exactly what The Institute wanted, and staying that way until the end.

Now the synths are liberated. To take their place among mankind. To live safe and free.

But, like is so often the case...

...their freedom came at a steep and ugly price.

I thought I...I hoped I could find my family. Cheat time. Make us whole again. The way we were. But now, I know. I know I can't go back. I know the world has changed. The road ahead will be hard. This time, I'm ready. Because I know, war...war never changes.


End file.
